des201_2018_gdn_week02fandomcom-20200215-history
DES201-2018, Week02: Level Design 1201363, Ross
Level Design In this Level you play as Robert, a criminal with a particular interest in high-end antiques and art, It’s this fascination that leads him to get the watch in the first place. The Level revolves around Robert and his associate Carrie robbing an antiques store. The Level is split up into four main sections, The Introduction, Scoping the Heist location, Planning the Heist and then attempting the Heist. The Player can spend more time on one of the earlier sections and be more prepared for the heist or can rush through it and not have as much information but will have much more time for the Heist itself. The Level starts with the Introduction stage. This section is delivered with cutscenes but is interspersed with basic gameplay sections to establish gameplay elements including the controls, the dialogue system, moving around the environment and interacting with objects. In the Scoping section the player has go to the location before the robbery and look around to get the layout of the building and what the security arrangements are like. This section plays out like an adventure game, the player moves the character around the environment interacting with various objects and engaging in conversation with other characters to find pieces of intel. The timer in the corner and in-game dialogue prompts keep the player conscious of the fact that they are constantly reducing the amount of time they get for the heist. This section establishes the layout of the game environment so that in the final stage they will know the placement of all important elements to pull of the heist. After this they enter the Planning phrase where the player will need to look all the intel they managed to gather and come up with a plan to pull off the heist. It will take place in a blueprint version of the environment and have to select pieces of intel and decided how they should be used within the heist. For example, if they spotted a security camera during scoping, they will be able to see its cone of vision and avoid its gaze in the heist. If they spotted a computer in a back office and the camera then they could use that to disable the cameras entirely. So If the player spends more time exploring in the last phase they will find out how to disable the cameras and wont have to worry about them for the heist, but If the player rushes through then they will have to be more careful navigate the cameras but will have more time to complete the heist. Then the final section is executing the plan successfully. This brings together all the elements from the previous sections and lets the player attempt to execute their heist as successfully as possible. Some very specifically chosen pieces of intel will have changed from earlier iterations to ensure players will have to think on their feet and adapt their plans to ensure there is always some challenge.